hoping
by Gina E
Summary: Last two chapters Warning Very steamy PG13
1. Default Chapter

This is a story that I wanted to explore. It gives Marias and Georgs POV from when she comes back and up to the wedding.

I use some lines from the movie but Marias and Georgs thoughts are mine. I have always wondered what happened during the dinner when Maria came back and what happened after the gazebo scene and before the wedding. 

I had so much fun writing my first story that I decided to try another.


	2. Chapter 1

I am riding on the bus and all I can think of is him. I see his face and see his haunting eyes staring into mine. That night he danced with me seems like a lifetime ago. I feel his arms around me and I am starting to feel the heat rush up to my face. The bus stops and I am brought back to the present. I gather my guitar and satchel and step down the steps of the bus. I head in the direction of the villa. I reach the front gates and I enter . 

I decide to go to the back of the house to surprise the children, this also affords me more time to think what I will say to him when I see him. As I start toward the patio of the house I see the children milling around the benches. I stop as tears fill my eyes. I want so desperately to be their Mother. I never realized how much I needed them until now. I hear them singing and I start walking towards them. As I get closer I hear the song I smile and start to sing the next line.

The children look ,their eyes searching for me. Louisa is the first to run into my arms. The rest of them are close behind. I hug and kiss them all.

"Fraulien Maria we missed you", they said.

"I missed you all so much" I said as I took Gretl and Martas hand in mine. I noticed Gretl had a bandage on her finger and she told me Friedrich bit her. We all laughed. Friedrich and Kurt took my belongings as we started to walk towards the back of the house. 

"I have so much to tell you" I said.

"We have things to tell you" said Brigitta. "The most important thing is Father is going to be married." " To Baroness Schraeder.

It felt as if a arrow was shot into my heart. I heard what Brigitta said but I didn't want to believe it. Friedrich stared at me as my face lost color. I tried not to show my emotions to the children but I could feel tears starting to come. 

"Father, Fraulein Maria has come back" the children shouted. I turned and just stared at the Captain. He was standing at the top of the stairs staring at me. I knew I had to say something to him but my voice was lost. I saw his eyes and my heart skipped a beat. I was in love with him but I could not tell him. I wanted to rush into his arms and tell him everything.

After what seemed like hours my voice returned" Good Evening Captain" was all I could say. Those tears started to find their way back into my eyes. I fought the urge to let them fall.

"Go and get your dinner" he called to the children. They happily shouted and all ran passed him. He slowly came down the steps and I knew he was going to start questioning me.

"You left without saying goodbye-even to the children" he said. I could see his eyes watching my every movement. 

I could only answer" it was wrong of me -forgive me. I try and hold in the tears that are trying to appear.

" Why did you? he asks me. I think for a moment and say "Please don't ask me, anyway the reason no longer exists"

He stares at me trying to understand . He looks as if he wants to tell me something but he is interrupted. I see her she smiles and takes his hand in hers. I cannot speak . All I see is how she clings to him. This is tearing me in two but I hold my emotions in check.

" Fraulein Maria you have returned. Isn't it wonderful Georg" says the Baroness. I see how she is smiling and I know she has won. I need to go and figure out what I shall do now. I swallow my pride and say "May I wish you every happiness - You too Captain the children tell me you are to be married". I walk toward them hoping he can't se the pain I am going through.

The Baroness says" Thank you my dear. I see him smile and it causes me to wince. I run past them hoping to escape to my room but the Captain asks" You are going to stay". How can he ask me that? I turn to him and say" Only until arrangements can be made for another governess. I run up the stairs and into the bedroom. I fall onto the bed and finally let the tears come. I cry until I finally fall asleep from exhaustion. 

I hear a knock on the door. "Who is it? I ask. "Dinner will be in a hour" the voice on the other side of the door answers. It is Frau Schmidt. "Thank you I will be there "I answer.

I open the armoire and I am shocked that all of my dresses are still there. I choose the blue one. I go into the bathroom to splash some water on my face. I look in the mirror at my swollen eyes and hope that that no one will notice. I wash up and get dressed. As I head toward the stairs Friedrich meets me and offers to escort me to dinner. I take his arm and walk down the stairs. 

As we enter the dining room all eyes turn to me. I dare not look at the Captain for fear that he will see the love I have for him. Friedrich walks me over and sits me beside the Captain. 

" I think it would be best if I sat next to Liesl" I said as Friedrich pulled the chair out for me.

" Fraulein Gretl asked that you be seated next to her" the Captain said. Not wanting to disappoint her I agreed and sat down. As I reached for my napkin The Captain also reached for his. His hand brushed mine and his touch -ever so brief- sent shivers up my spine. He looked at me and smiled not taking his eyes off of me. I put the napkin in my lap. 

" Who's turn is it to say grace?" He said. "Would you please do it Fraulein?

I nodded and bowed my head and said" Thank you Lord for the food we are about to eat, Amen. 


	3. Chapter1part 2

I finish questioning the children on where they have been. As I walk into the house I look back and smile knowing they were not telling me the truth. Something tells me it has something to do with Maria. My thoughts go back to the night of the party. It started as just a dance. She felt good in my arms and as the dance progressed my feelings toward her were clear to me. She was more than just a governess. She had brought my children back to me. She showed me that I could feel again. As I held her closer I realized I had fallen in love with her. We stopped dancing and we looked into each others eyes. She stepped back and told me she didn't remember anymore of the dance.

Elsa interrupted and the moment between us was broken. I planned on telling her that I loved her but then she was gone. I was so sure she loved me too. Having lost her I turned to Elsa. She was a good woman and we would be happy I guess. The children would learn to love her as they loved Maria. My memories were jolted back to reality by shouting. I went to the back of the house and went outside. My heart leapt when I saw her. I was looking at her wanting to run to her and take her and tell her I love her. But not knowing her feelings for me I just stood there.

" Father Fraulein Maria has come back" Friedrich shouts to me. I look at her and she looks pale and I wonder if she is ill.

She looks at me and says "Good evening".

I answer back "Good evening Fraulein." I tell the children to go in. The children gather her belongings and rush past me.

I stare at her and ask the question I have been wanting to ask since she left" You left without saying goodbye-even to the children.

She answered " it was wrong please forgive me. I step down going towards her.

I ask her "Why did you" 

She tells me "Please don't ask me -anyway the reason no longer exists." I want to question her more. I can tell she is not telling me everything. I am about to when Elsa walks out and says " Fraulein Maria you have returned. Isn't it wonderful Georg. I see Maria look at Elsa. What I see in her eyes is sadness and hurt. 

Maria says she wishes us happiness and that the children have told her that Elsa and I are to be married. I now realize why she looks the way she does. She thinks I don't love her anymore. How I want to tell her I do love her. She practically runs by me. I stop her with one last question" You are back to stay?

I am not surprised at her answer. She tells me only until another governess is hired. I stare at her as she runs into the house. I look at Elsa pat her hand and we walk into the house. 

The children are so glad to have Maria back. I go upstairs and find them talking about her. They ask me to make sure she never goes away again. I look at their faces. They love her so much-I love her so much. I tell them I will try. I go back downstairs and go to my study. I go to my desk and open my bottom drawer. I pull out a picture that I have not looked at since she left. 

"Agathe please help me. I love Maria and I don't know what to do. I stare at her. I loved Agathe more than anything in the world and when she died I thought I could never love anyone that much again. that was until Maria came into my life. I tried to convince myself after Maria left that I could love Elsa but now I know that isn't true. Franz knocks on my door and informs me that dinner is ready. I put Agathe's picture back and realize I must tell Elsa I can't marry her. I decide to talk to her after dinner.

I walk into the dining room and Elsa and most of the children are seated. Gretl asks if Maria can sit next to her. I smile and say yes. I hear footsteps and turn to see Friedrich and Maria enter the room. Friedrich pulls the chair out next to mine so she can sit. Maria suggests she sit by Liesl but I tell Maria that Gretl wanted to sit by her. She agrees and is seated. I look at her and can see she has been crying. I want to take her in my arms but that will have to wait. 

We both reach for our napkins and my hand touches hers. She pulls her hand away and I look at her. I ask who will say Grace and then I ask her. She looks at me and agrees. 

She bows her head and says "Thank you Lord for the food we are about to eat, Amen.


	4. chapter2 Maria

I finish saying grace and Franz starts to serve dinner. I look at the children happily eating. I can't bear to have to say goodbye to them. Hopefully the Captain finds a governess soon as I cannot be here when they wed. 

Gretl looks at me smiling and says" Fraulein Maria I am so glad your back. Don't ever leave us again". I look at her and kiss her on the cheek. I can't lie to her so I just don't say anything. The Baroness laughs and says" Oh Gretl you will soon be at school and won't be needing a governess. The children stop eating and look at their father. He turns to the Baroness and says " Elsa we will talk about this later"

I am surprised at the sternness in his voice. She raises her eyebrows and says " I'm sorry Georg your right now is not the time. I see the captain look at me. I try not to look at him but my eyes are drawn to his. We stare our eyes locked. He smiles softly at me and I can't help but smile back. He looks as if he wants to tell me something but he can't. We finish dinner and Franz brings in dessert.

As we are eating dessert the Baroness starts to talk about the wedding. She talks about where it will be and who is making her dress. I look at the Captain. He says nothing. He looks at me again and I look away. The children ask if they will be a part of the wedding and she says she will have to see. I ask to be excused as I can't take her discussing the wedding. The captain stands as I get up and leave. As I attempt to go outside Liesl stops me.

"Fraulein are you alright, you seem upset" Liesl says. She is so intuitive. I wish I could tell her what is wrong but I feel she is too young. 

" I guess I need some air. I will be fine, I am going to take a walk" I say heading for the doors leading to the back. Liesl walks to me and hugs me . I hold back my tears once more. She releases me and I go outside. I walk slowly across the terrace and turn towards the house as I hear the children laughing inside. I slowly walk down the stairs and head toward the gates to the lake. I look at the lake and close my eyes. My memory goes to when I was on the lake with the children and the boat tipped over. The captain and I argued and then he heard the children singing. I remember his face. That was the day he found his children again. I open my eyes and walk towards the gazebo. I see the moon reflecting on the glass walls and think what a beautiful place this is. I have only been here in the daytime. The children and I used to sing inside. Our voices would echo off the wall and it would sound wonderful. I walk thinking about what I will do when I leave here. I don't want to go back to the abbey. I don't think I will make a good nun. I see the bench and I decide to sit down.

As I sit I lean forward and begin to pray "Dear Lord please tell me what my purpose in life is. I thought I found my life but that has changed now. I need guidance-please show me.

I am startled to hear him. I am not sure if I am dreaming. 

" I thought I just might find you here" he says smiling. I stand feeling very uncomfortable.

"Is there something you wanted?" I ask him.

He says" No,.... please sit" Please". I sit slowly and look away. I ask myself Why is he here? "What does he want? He sits down on the bench beside me.

"I was just wondering why did you go back to the abbey and what made you come back? he asks me. He looks at me and I want to tell him everything the Baroness said to me that night. Instead I tell him" I had an obligation to fulfill and I came back to fulfill it". He asks "is that all. I say" and I missed the children. I look at him and he says "only the children". As I look in his eyes I feel connected to him. I forget myself and say no and then I quickly change my answer to say yes. I get very nervous and say "Isn't it right that I should have missed them. I get defensive. 

" Of course I was only hoping, he hesitated and leaned a little closer to me. I answered "Yes" I felt as if he was trying to tell me something but didn't know how to say it.

"Nothing was the same when you went away and it will be all wrong when you go. I thought you could change your mind" he said. I looked at him and wondered how could he ask me to stay. How could he be that cruel. As I stood up I said " I'm sure the Baroness will make things fine for you." I could not look at him. As I started to walk towards the gazebo I heard him. He said "Maria". It was the first time he called me by my first name. He continued "there isn't going to be any baroness". I stopped and he walked up beside me. Not sure of his meaning I said "I don't understand" We continued walking. He answered "We've called off our engagement." I heard what he said but for some reason it didn't register at first. We walk into the gazebo. 

I say " Oh I'm sorry". Acting surprised he says "you are? I realize what he has told me " you did" was all I could say.

Looking through the glass he says softly" You can't marry someone" he looks at me smiling" when your in love with someone else, can you? Our eyes meet and my heart skips. I shake my head knowing now that he loves me. 


	5. Chapter2 Georg

She finishes saying grace and I can't help stare at her. Gretl looks at Maria She tells Maria that she never wants her to leave. Elsa starts talking about that boarding school and how the children won't need a governess. All the children stop eating and look at me. I get angry and tell Elsa to stop and we will discuss it later. We will talk about many things later I say to myself.

I look at Maria again and our eyes meet. I want to take her hand and tell her to stay with me forever. I decide to only smile. She smiles back and I know I still have a chance with her.

Franz brings dessert in . I watch Maria again and see how she looks at the children. I can tell how much she loves them and they her. As I watch her with Gretl Elsa starts talking about the wedding. I see Maria looking more and more uneasy until she asks to be excused. She gets up to leave and I stand. I watch her leave. 

I tell Elsa I need some air and so I go upstairs to the balcony to get my thoughts in order before I talk to Elsa. As I walk onto the balcony I see Maria walking down the stairs. I watch her intently and wish I was with her. My gaze breaks as Elsa walks up.

"There you are" she says. I know she sees Maria but I say nothing. " I must talk to cook about the wiener schnitzel it is entirely to good for my figure and makes you too quiet at the dinner table or was it the wine? I hear her but my thoughts are on Maria. "Undoubtedly the wine" I answer. 

Elsa keeps talking "I am having a hard time figuring what to get you for a wedding present. First a villa but they are hard to wrap" Then I thought about a fountain pen but you have one" She keeps talking and I decide I need to tell her now that I need to break it off. She starts to talk about getting me a boat I say her name but she keeps going. Now she starts discussing the honeymoon.

"Elsa" I say, this time she stops talking. "Yes Georg" she answers. 

"Its no use you and I. I am being dishonest to us both" I start. She stops me and tells me she can't marry me. She says I am too independent. I know what she is doing. She wants to be the one to break it off. I let her finish but before she goes she says one last thing that shocks me and makes me realize she knew all the time" Somewhere out there is a young lady that will never be a nun. I look at her and smile and she goes in to leave.

My purpose clear I go in search of Maria. I head to the gazebo. I see her sitting on the bench. I decide to approach her being careful not to scare her. 

"Hello, I thought I just might find you here" I say as she looks up. 

"Was their something you wanted"? she asked. I said no and I asked her to sit. I sat beside her. She looked away. I could tell she felt awkward and this was the last thing I wanted.

I ask her again" Why did you go back to the abbey and what made you come back? She looks at me and says" I had an obligation to fulfill and I came back to fulfill it"

" Is that all " I ask. She looks at me and says "and I missed the children" Our eyes meet and I say "only the children" I look at her and I want to take her in my arms. She says "no" at first and then "yes" She gets defensive and says "isn't it right that I should have missed them" I agree and say " I was hoping that you would stay, nothing was the same without you and it will be all wrong when you go." She gets defensive and says" I am sure the Baroness will be able to make things fine for you." She stands up and starts to walk away. I call her name" Maria" she stops and I continue " there isn't going to be any Baroness.

I get up and walk next to her. We walk toward the gazebo. She seems confused and says "I don't understand.

"We've called off our engagement" I say as we continue walking. She confuses me by saying she's sorry. I wonder if she heard what I said so I say "you are" We go into the gazebo.

She turns and says "you did" I see now that she has finally realized what I have told her. I decide to tell her my feelings. I look out through the glass and say" You can't marry someone when your in love with someone else" I look at her and say "can you". Our eyes lock and I see all her pain and heartache melt away. All I see now is love.


	6. Chapter3 Maria

Our eyes lock and I feel my pulse begins to race.. He touches my chin and his lips reach down to meet mine. I close my eyes as he kisses me gently on the lips. Our lips part and as I open my eyes he puts his hands on my shoulders and pulls me towards him. He places kisses on my forehead and I slowly place my head on his shoulder. His arms embrace me and I sigh. I feel his heart beating and I close my eyes. I feel his hand caress my neck and my breathing becomes rapid. I am surprised at the emotions I am feeling. Having never kissed a man I don't know if these feelings are normal. Feeling as if I am floating I say to him" Reverend Mother always says when one door closes another opens. He reaches up and takes my face in his hands and looks at me smiling. "What else does the Reverend Mother say? he whispers.

I smile at him and say "she says you have to look for your life."

He looks at me intently and asks" have you found it?

Looking at him I say" I think I have". He looks at me and I know now that I never want to be without him. I say "I know I have. As he pulls me towards him he looks deeply into my eyes and tells me that he loves me. As his lips touch my neck I gasp. He continues to kiss my neck and then brushes his lips against my cheek. I say to myself" can this be happening to me? I pull back and softly sing to him. The song speaks of the love I have for him. As I sing to him he holds my hands in his. The first part of the song ends and we walk to the middle of the gazebo.

"Do you know when I first started loving you?" he asked. I shook my head. He continued" that night at the dinner table when you sat on that pinecone." We both laughed and I said" I knew the first time you blew that silly whistle. He laughed and shook his head. He reached up to my cheek and whispered" oh my love".

I leaned into his hand and kissed it. He took my hands in his and this time he sang to me. As the song ended he wrapped his arms around me and kissed me deeply. This time I responded eagerly. He started to pull away but I wanted the kiss to go on forever. He whispered my name "Maria" I moaned "yes"

He whispered in my ear" is there anyone I have to ask for permission to marry you?" I looked up at him and said" well' then we both said the same thing" why don't we ask the children? 

He pulled me to him again and kissed me again. His lips left mine and went to my ear." I love you and I can't wait until your my wife" he whispered. My whole body shuddered as his hands caressed my back. My heart was pounding and my pulse raced. I found myself reaching to him and this time it was me who kissed him. His lips were warm and soft. He pulled away despite my protests.

"Maria I want you more than anything but I think we both need to slow down" he said as he took my hand and we started to walk back to the house. I knew he was right. As we walked back to the house we decided to tell the children when we got there. 

Before we went in he stopped and took my hands in his. He brought them up to his lips and kissed them.

We walked into the house. The children were upstairs. We walked into the playroom where we found them reading and the younger ones were playing with their dolls.

"Hello children we were looking for you" I said. They all looked up. "I didn't say or do anything to make her leave" said Louisa.

"Who are you talking about "their father said. Why Baroness Schraeder, we all saw a cab come to the front and she got in and left. Uncle Max said she was going back to Vienna" said Kurt.

"Yes she is leaving and no Louisa didn't do anything. We called off our wedding ."he said. The children looked at each other and just smiled.

"I have something important to ask all of you and it concerns Maria" he says.. The children look at each other and then at us.

"As you all know Maria has come back and in order for her to stay I need your permission for me to marry her" he says. He takes my hand and the children jump up and shout yes. They surround us and they hug and kiss me. We say goodnight to them and we walk to my bedroom door. He kisses my forehead.

" I will kiss you and say goodnight" Tomorrow we will start to make plans for our wedding" he says as he gently kisses me on the lips. "Soon we will say goodnight and still be together" he says. My cheeks flush and I say "Goodnight Cap- I mean Georg." I kiss him on the cheek and open my door . I give him one last smile and close the door behind me. I go to my bed and kneel in prayer. I thank God for Georg and for my new family. I slip into my nightgown and slide into bed. I close my eyes and dream of the wedding soon to come. 


	7. Chapter3 Georg

I reach for her with my hand and take her chin and gently lean down and kiss her lips gently. Our lips part and I take her shoulders and slowly pull her to me. I gently kiss her forehead and she puts her head on my shoulder. She wraps her arms around me and I do the same. I feel her heart racing. She feels so good in my arms that I don't want to let her go. I caress her neck and I hear her sigh.

She says" Reverend Mother says when one door closes another opens."

I reach up and hold her face in my hands and say " What else does the Reverend Mother say? I caress her with my hands.

" She said I have to look for my life" she whispered. I look at her hoping she said she has found it with me.

I ask her" have you found it?

She looks at me and says "I think I have." I look at her and hope she sees that I never want to let her go. 

She continues" I know I have". I pull her toward me and look deeper into her eyes and say " I love you. I press my lips on the side of her neck and I hear her gasp. I kiss her cheek and want to feel her lips upon mine again. I hear her moan. I remind myself that she has never had a man kiss her. She breaks away from me and starts to softly sing to me. I take her hands in mine and listen to her sweet voice. She finishes the song and I take her hands in mine and we move to the center of the gazebo. I smile and say to her " Do you know when I first started loving you" I say.

She shakes her head and I continue" that night at dinner when you sat on that pinecone. We both laugh.

She says" I knew when you blew that silly whistle." I shake my head and laugh. I take my hand and touch her cheek and say " oh my love. She lightly kisses my palm and I sing to her. The song is almost over and I slowly wrap my arms around her. The song ends and I kiss her deeply. This time she responded eagerly. As I try to pull away from the kiss she protests

I softly whisper her name "Maria? She moaned "yes" 

" Is there anyone I have to ask permission to marry you" I ask her. She looks at me and smiles " well." Then we both say" why don't we ask the children. 

Feeling her in my arms I wrapped her tighter and kissed her. My lips left hers and went to her ear. My lips brushed her ear and I whispered " I love you. I can't wait until your my wife." I felt her body tremble as I caressed her back. As my eyes found hers I was surprised by the desire and passion I saw. She reached for my lips and kissed me deeply. I wanted her but I knew that would have to wait until our wedding night. Despite her protest I broke from our embrace. I told her how much I wanted her but that we needed to slow down before we went to far .She nodded. I took her hand in mine and suggested we go back to the house to tell the children. 

Just before we went in I took her hands and kissed them. She smiled and we went in search of the children. 

We found them in the playroom. 

"Hello children we were looking for you" Maria said. As they all looked up Louisa spoke" I didn't say or do anything to make her leave.

"Who are you talking about? " I asked . Baroness Schraeder, we saw a cab pull up and she got in and left. Uncle Max told us she was going back to Vienna" said Kurt.

"Louisa didn't do anything." "We called off the wedding I said. She is going back to Vienna" I saw the look on the children's faces and I could tell they were happy that I was not marrying Elsa.

" I have something important to ask you and it concerns Maria" I say. The children look at us both.

"As you all know Maria has come back and in order for her to stay I need your permission to ask her to marry me" I say taking Marias hand in mine. The children jump up and shout yes. They surround us and hugs and kisses abound. I tell them we will discuss the wedding plans tomorrow. Maria and I say goodnight to them.

I walk her to her bedroom door. I kiss her forehead and say " goodnight my love" tomorrow we will plan our wedding" I kiss her softly on the lips and say " soon we will say goodnight and stay together. I see her blush and she kisses me on the cheek and says goodnight I smile as she starts to call me captain then she corrects herself and calls me Georg. I watch as she starts to close the door. She gives me one last smile and the door closes. I go down to my study and take out the picture of Agathe. I look at it and say" thank you , I have found love again and our children have someone who can be a mother to them again. I will always love you but it is time that I live again and love again.. Our children love her so much and she loves them as if they were her own. Thank you for making me realize how important she is to me". I put the picture back and go up to bed. I look at the empty place beside me where Maria will soon be and I fall asleep dreaming of this. 


	8. Chapter4 Maria

The morning sun streams through my window. I slowly open my eyes and hope that I am not dreaming. My thoughts go back to the night before when Georg ,as I now call him, told me he loved me and asked me to marry him. I sit up and smile with sheer joy. I hear a knock and ask who it is. The door opens and I see Gretl peek around the corner.

"Can I come in" she says quietly. I hold my arms open to her and she jumps onto my bed and into my arms. 

"Good morning sweetheart what are you doing up so early? I say as she squeezes my neck.

" I wanted to tell you about my dream" she said. "We were in a beautiful church. Everyone was all dressed up. Father was in his uniform and he was at the front of the church. Marta and I were in back with Liesl. There were so many people in the church. You came in with the nuns. You had on the prettiest dress I had ever seen. You walked up to where father was and he held out his hand and you both walked to where this man with a funny hat was and knelt down. You both were up there for a long time. When the man was done you and father turned around and he told everyone that you were now married. Father and you walked back down the aisle and we all followed"

I smile and kiss her forehead. "That sounds like a wonderful dream" I said as Gretl put her head on my shoulder.

"Fraulein Maria, now that you and father are going to be married can I ask you something" asked Gretl.

"Yes darling what is it" I said looking down at her.

" Because I never knew my real mother, she died when I was a baby, can I call you mother" she asked.

Looking at her sweet face my eyes began to tear " Oh Gretl I would be so proud if you would call me that" I want you and all your brothers and sisters to know that I love you all as if I was your real mother".

Gretl hugged and kissed me and said " I love you too mother." I have never been happier than this moment. 

I tell Gretl I need to get up and get dressed. She kisses me again before she goes to her room. I get dressed and go downstairs. I hear someone in the dining room and quietly peek around the corner. I see Georg reading the morning paper and drinking his coffee. I walk over to him and he surprises me by putting down his paper and rising from his chair. He meets me half way and takes my hand in his. As he pulls me to him I am mesmerized by his touch. He wraps me in his arms and places his lips on mine. As he kisses me the kisses become more intense until every part of my body is trembling. As we become more focused on ourselves we hear someone enter the room. I hear a voice and it takes a couple of seconds before I recognize it.

" Excuse me Captain and ahhhh Maria! gasps a surprised Frau Schmidt. "I'm sorry Captain I didn't realize"

" That is quite all right" " Maria and I are to be married. I asked her last night" Georg said as we pulled apart. My face I'm sure was beet red. Frau Schmidt just smiled and said she was very happy for us. She excused herself and went back into the kitchen.

Georg turned to me and smiled. " you should see your face, I haven't seen you this red since the night we danced.

" You think this is funny. I can't help it. I get embarrassed easily" I say as he takes his hand and touches my cheek. I put my hand on his and look in his eyes. 

" Let's go for a walk" he says as he takes my hand and leads me to the back door. I walk with him and he puts his arm around my shoulder. We go outside and walk down to the lake. We walk over by the gazebo and sit on the bench. 

"Did you sleep well" he asks.

"Yes I was glad to be back in my room" I answer. I had a visitor this morning". He looked at me with a curious look. 

" Gretl came to see me" I continued. She had a dream about our wedding. Oh Georg she was so sweet . She asked if she could call me Mother. I told her that I would love it" 

Georg smiled and took my hands in his "I am so happy she asked to call you mother. It has been hard for her. She was so young when her mother died and I was not around. The children love you so much and they need a mother again."

I wanted to ask him something, but hesitated afraid of what his answer might be. I decide that now is the right time. He looks at me and senses I am troubled by something.

" Maria is there something wrong? Georg asked.

"Georg you have seven children and I consider them my children now. I was wondering if you want more children. I want as many as God will allow" I said. Georg looked at me, smiled, took my hand and said " I love you Maria and the greatest expression of that love will be when we have children".He takes me in his arms and kisses me passionately. His mouth finds mine and we are lost in our desire for each other.


	9. Chapter4 Georg

It is the middle of the night and I find myself not being able to sleep. I decide to get up and go downstairs. I close the door to my room and I head down the hallway. I go downstairs and head outside. I go to the gazebo and my mind goes back to a few hours before. I close my eyes and I can feel her touch. I remember the touch of her skin and the feel of her body in my arms. It has been so long since I have felt this way. 

The last time I felt this good Agathe was alive. My mind goes to the day she died and how I felt that I died too. I came alive again when Maria came into my life. I think about our wedding day and how she will soon be with me day and night. I think about holding her in my arms and how it will be waking up beside her. How I wish we were getting married tomorrow. I want her so much my body aches for her. I remind myself she had never kissed a man before she met me. I must go slow and be gentle on our first night together. I decide that today we will set the date and the sooner the better. I see the sun coming up and decide to go in and make some coffee.

I am sitting at the dining room table reading the paper when I hear someone coming into the room. I put the paper down and I see that it is Maria. I get up and go to her. I take her hand and pull her to me and cover her lips with mine. She responds with a eagerness that surprises me. Our kiss deepens as I hold her closer to me. I hear someone enter the room but I am too absorbed with our embrace that I don't hear her at first. I reluctantly part our lips and realize Frau Schmidt has come in the room.

"Excuse me captain and ahhhh Maria!" She gasps. I'm sorry I didn't realize".

" That is all right Maria and I are getting married. I asked her last night" I said as we pulled apart Frau Schmidt congratulated us and went back to the kitchen. I looked at Maria and couldn't help but laugh at her red face.

" You should see your face" I smiled. I haven't seen it that red since that night we danced. 

I can't help it. I get embarrassed easily. she said. I take my hand and touch her cheek. she put her hand over mine. I suggest we go for a walk.

We walk down to the lake and I put my arm around her. I decide to go to the gazebo. We go to the bench and sit down.

" Did you sleep well" I ask her. 

" I was glad to be back in my room" she says. " I also had a visitor." I look at her rather puzzled.

She continues. " Gretl came to my room. She told me she had a dream about our wedding. Georg she was so sweet. She asked if she could call Mother" I told her I would love to."

I took her hands in mine and smiled " I am so glad she asked to call you Mother I t has been hard on her. She was young when her Mother died and I was not around. The children love you so much and they need a mother again.

I look at her and she looks troubled about something. 

" Is there something wrong Maria" I ask.

" Georg you have seven children and I consider them my children now. I was wondering if you want more children. I want as many as God will allow" she says. I see the apprehension in her eyes. I hadn't thought about this yet as we have just declared our love for one another. I look in her eyes and the answer is so simple. I smile and say " I love you Maria and there is no more greater expression of that love than for us to have children. 

I take her in my arms and kiss her deeply. My lips burn with desire for her. Her kisses only deepen my desire for her as we get lost in our mutual passion together. 


	10. Chapter5 Maria

Georg and I sat talking out by the gazebo. We started discussing wedding dates.

" I don't know about you but I would like to get married as soon as possible" Georg said as he took my hand in his.

" Well what about a month from this Saturday. "I say as he kisses my hand. That will give us time to plan everything. I want to ask Liesl to be my maid of honor and Marta and Gretl can be flower girls." 

" A month" he says sounding slightly disappointed. I don't know if I can wait that long." I look at him and kiss him on the cheek. 

" I promise it will go fast," I say. " I want the day to be special. " The children are looking forward to a big wedding.

He smiles at me and says" This is going to be your day and I want it to be perfect" He takes me in his arms and kisses me. His hands slide from my back to my waist and I tremble from his touch. He slowly pulls away and takes my hand. We start to walk towards the house when I see Max. He waves at us and walks toward us. "Well when is the wedding you two" Max says.

"A month from this Saturday" Georg answers. Max looks at me and says" Congratulations Maria, Georg is a lucky man to be getting you for a wife." Georg puts his arms around me and says " Yes, I am the luckiest man in the world." We all go into the house and go into the dining room. Georg asks Max to be his best man. Just as we sit down we hear the children. Its hard not to hear them as they sound like a heard of elephants when they come down the stairs. They come running around the corner and Kurt almost falls as he slips. 

" Careful Kurt" Georg laughs as he gets up " We don't need to be having any broken bones."

" We were discussing the wedding" I say as I get up and go to Liesl. " Liesl I would like to ask you to be my maid of honor."

" Oh yes Fraul-- I mean Mother, I would love to" she says as she hugs me. I ask Gretl and Marta to be flower girls. I look at Brigitta and Louisa and not wanting to leave them out I tell them I will need them to help me shop for my dress. 

" When is the wedding?" asks Liesl. 

" A month from this Saturday" I say. Georg motions for everyone to sit down so we can discuss everything over breakfast. We decide the wedding will be at Nonberg. The reception will be back at the house. Frau Schmidt will help me with the invitations and guest list. I would have liked a smaller wedding but because of Georgs standing in the community certain people should be invited. I am a little nervous at the thought of meeting all these titled people. Georg is used to it but I am not. 

" Georg rises and comes over to me and tells me has to make some business calls and he and Max retire to his study. The other children excuse themselves and decide to go outside to play. Liesl stays to talk to me. We decide to go into the living room and sit." Mother you love father very much I can tell you do" she says.

" Yes Liesl more than anything" I say . She looks troubled and I want to ask what is wrong but I decide to let her tell me.

" Mother when did you know that you loved father" she asked. I looked at her and realized what was wrong. I had to be careful how I explained it .I took her hand in mine.

"I knew I loved your Father when I would look at him and my heart skipped a beat. I could think of nothing else but him. She smiled hugged me and ran out of the room. I shook my head and laughed. Whoever the boy is I hope he loves her as much as she loves him. 

Georg enters the room looks at me then looks past him. " What's wrong with Liesl" he asks. I just saw her run out of her and up the stairs".

" She's just excited about the wedding" I say, knowing if I told him about our conversation he would say that Liesl is too young to be in love. Georg walks over to me and takes my hand. 

" Come sit on the sofa with me" he says. We walk over and sit. 

" I have something for you, close your eyes" he says. I close my eyes and I feel him slide something on my finger. "Open your eyes". I open my eyes and look down at my finger. I gasp and start to cry. 

" This ring belonged to my grandmother" he says. "I want it to be your engagement ring. My grandmother was beautiful ,kind, had a voice like an angel and had blue eyes just like yours. My grandfather told me he had fallen in love with her the first time he saw her." I wrapped my arms around Georg and kissed him. He responded by kissing me deeply. His hands were roaming over my body causing me to moan with pleasure.

His lips went to my neck and then to my shoulder. I didn't want him to stop but someone entered the room and we pulled apart. " Sorry Georg but you have a phone call" said Max. Georg smiles at me and tells me he will be right back . I feel my face getting red as Max smiles and excuses himself. 


	11. Chapter5 Georg

Maria and I sat and talked. We start to talk about a date for the wedding. I look at her and I want to get married right now but I know that is impossible.

" I want to marry you as soon as possible" I say to her. I watch her face and all I want to do take her in my arms and kiss her. Instead I take her hand and kiss it.

She smiles and says" I was thinking a month from this Saturday. That will give us time to plan. I would like to ask Liesl to be my maid of honor. Marta and Gretl will be the flower girls" I can see she wants to involve the children and that means time.

" A month, I don't think I can wait that long" I say disappointed. It is going to take a lot of willpower on my part. I don't think she realizes the feelings she brings out in me. I am like a young man when I am with her. Every time she touches me I want to take her in my arms and kiss her. She sees my disappointment and leans over and kisses my cheek." It will go fast I promise. I want the day to be special besides the children want a big wedding.

I smile and say" This is to be your day and I want it to be perfect" I look at her and take her in my arms. My lips go to hers and I pull her tight to me. My hands go from caressing her back to her waist. I slowly pull away. My love for her deepens every moment I am with her. I take her hand and we start for the house.

I see Max approaching. He telephoned late last night. He said he was coming back from Vienna in the morning. I told him about Maria and I. He only laughed and said it was about time." Well when is the wedding" he says.

Georg answers" a month from this Saturday. Max turns to Maria and says" congratulations Georg is a lucky man.

I put my arms around Maria and say" Yes I am the luckiest man in the world" I say as I put my arms around Maria. We go to the house and enter the dining room. I ask Max to be my best man and he agrees wholeheartedly. We are just sit down when I hear this thunderous noise. I laugh and realize it's the children coming down the stairs. It sounds like a stampede. They come around the corner and Kurt almost falls as he slides on the floor.

"Careful Kurt we don't want any broken bones" I laugh as I get up. 

" We were discussing the wedding" Maria says as she gets up. She walks to Liesl and asks "Would you be maid of honor." Oh yes Fraul- I mean Mother" Liesl says as she gets up and hugs Maria. I watch Marias face and I see how she much she loves Liesl. Maria asks the little ones to be her flower girls and not wanting to leave Louisa and Brigitta out she asks them to help her. I watch her with them and see the love they have for her. They have missed having a mother. Especially the older girls." When is the wedding "asks Liesl. " A month from Saturday" Maria answers.

We all sit down and start planning. The wedding will be at Nonberg and the reception back at the house. I watch as she talks about the wedding. I would like to have a small wedding but I know people may say I had to marry her. Besides I want to show her off to the world. I decide to surprise her with a gift for our engagement. I tell her I have to make phone calls so I can go to my study. I excuse myself. I motion for Max to come with. We enter the study and I close the door.

" What's going on Georg. You have a sneaky look on your face" Max says as he looks at me. I laugh and tell him about the gift. I go to my safe and take out a small box. I open the box and smile. My grandmothers ring. I look at the blue sapphire as it sparkles. When my Grandmother died it was given to my Mother who then gave it to me. My mother gave it to me about a year after Agathe died. She told me I would find love again and to give it that person. She died about a month later. I had forgotten about it until Maria. Her blue vibrant eyes reminded me of the ring. 

I went in search of her and as I entered the entry to the living room Liesl went running past. I walked into the living room and saw Maria. " Is Liesl all right" I ask. Maria tells me she is just excited about the wedding. I take Marias hand and we sit on the sofa.

" I have a surprise for you " Close your eyes" I ask. I take the ring and slide it slowly on her finger. " Open your eyes. She gasps and starts to cry when she sees it. I tell her how much I loved my grandmother and how Maria reminded me of her. She wraps her arms around me and kisses me. The feeling of her mouth on mine causes me to kiss her deeply. My hands move to caress her body. I can hear her moan as I slide my hands up and down her sides. My lips found her neck and I moved her dress off her shoulder and tenderly placed my lips against her shoulder. I hear someone. I stop and turn to see Max." Sorry Georg you have a phone call. I look at her and smile to see that she is blushing " I will be right back" I say as I walk past Max and give him a frown. I go into the study and reluctantly take my phone call. The voice on the other end is muffled and I strain to hear him. He warns me that I better watch what I say about the Germans and that I am being watched. I ask who it is but he hangs up. I slam the phone down. 


	12. Chapter6 Maria

I look down at the ring Georg has just given me and smile. It is so beautiful. It seems like Georg has been gone for an hour. I look up and see him come in to the room. He looks upset.

"Is there something wrong" I say as he walks up to me. He looks at me and his mood changes. He smiles and takes my hand in his. He looks at the ring on my finger and softly kisses it. 

"I'm sorry, that phone call upset me" he said. The person on the other end was warning me about saying too much against the Germans. He said they were watching me". I suddenly felt very uneasy and looked around. Georg saw me and smiled " Don't worry they are just trying to scare me" he said as he touched my cheek. My hand went over his and I felt better.

" Why don't you go into town and start getting things for the wedding" he says. " I have some business to take care of and I will meet you for lunch. I smile and give him a kiss on the cheek. He takes my arm and pulls me to him. He kisses me and whispers "I love you in my ear. I watch him leave and I decide to go into town. I tell the children and they all want to come with. I hate to disappoint them but I say I have to go by myself today. I tell them we will go pick out dresses tomorrow. They smile and kiss me goodbye. I decide to walk as it is a beautiful day.

I reach the gate and ring the bell. Sister Berthe answers the bell and looks at me eyebrows raised.

" Well Maria back again" she says smiling at me. I smile and ask to see Reverend Mother. I follow her through the yard and into the abbey. We turn the corner and meet Reverend Mother as she is about to enter her office.

" Maria what a surprise, I didn't expect to see you so soon" she says smiling. Come into my office". I smile at her as she opens the door. She asks Sister Berthe to leave so that we can talk in private. She closes the door and looks at me with questioning eyes. I go to her and give her a hug. She looks at me smiles and says." I guess everything went all right"

" Oh mother you were right" I said. Georg told me he loved me and he asked me to marry him. I told him what you said and he said you were right. I have finally found my life. "We want to be married in the abbey church. We have picked a month from Saturday.

" I am so happy for you Maria. I will tell the Bishop" she says. He will want to meet with you and Captain Von Trapp.

I show her the ring Georg gave me and I tell her the story behind it. She looks at it and says " it's beautiful Maria he must love you very much.

" Yes Mother I see it in his eyes. I never thought I could love anybody this much" I say as I look at the ring.

" Maria will you be coming here the night before the wedding? she asks. I think it is only proper as you wouldn't want the Captain to see you before the wedding". I hadn't thought about this. I would like a chance to say goodbye to my friends here and also to have a night of prayer. I tell Reverend Mother I will come that afternoon before the wedding. I hug her and say goodbye. 

I walk to town and take in the beauty of the day. I go to the dressmakers and she shows me material and patterns. I look through numerous books and start to think I won't find the dress I want. She brings me one last book and I am about to give up when I see it. The dress is exactly what I want. It is simple but elegant. I show her and she smiles. She takes my measurements and I look at the material and find the one I want. It shimmers and is soft. She takes my name and I tell her the wedding is in four weeks. She says she can do it in two. I tell her to bill Georg and she takes the information. I look at my watch and realize it is almost time to meet Georg. I cross the street and go to the cafe. I see him sitting at a table and he waves to me. I smile and go to him. 

" Did you get everything" he asks. I laugh and kiss him on the lips. " Did I say something funny " he says.

" I know your impatient but this takes a little longer than one day. I talked to Reverend Mother and she is very happy for us. She will tell the Bishop and he will get in touch with us. She also suggested that I stay at the abbey the night before the wedding "I say. I see Georgs face and he frowns. " It's only one night darling and then I shall be with you every night after. He takes my hands and places my arms around his neck. He wraps his arms around me and kisses me. My fingers run through his hair and his lips leave mine and go to my neck. His lips go to my ear and he whispers" every night for as long as we both live." The waiter steps up " Ahem are you ready to order." We both look at him and apologize. We order and I tell Georg everything else I did. I enjoy this time with him. We go for a walk in the gardens at Mirabell. It is such a beautiful place and the flowers smell so wonderful. We go to the car and head home. 


	13. Chapter6 Georg

I try and calm down before I go back in to Maria. How dare they call my home. I will not be intimidated by these people. I shake my head and I remember that this should be a time of joy. I decide to go back to where I left her. I walk into the room trying not to show that I am still upset. 

Maria looks at me and asks" Is there something wrong?" She knows me too well all ready. I see her beautiful face and I can't help but smile. She changes my mood immediately. I look at the ring on her finger and I kiss it. 

"I'm sorry the phone call I received upset me, they were warning me about talking against the Germans. They said the Germans were watching me" I said. I watched Maria and could see how uneasy she suddenly felt. She looked around as if somebody was really watching us. I looked at her and smiled" They are just trying to scare us". I took my hand and touched her cheek. She put her hand over mine. She smiled and I could see she felt better.

" Why don't you go into town and start getting things for the wedding. I have some business to attend to. I will meet you for lunch" I say as we walk out of the living room. We decide where to meet and what time I take her and pull her to me. I give her a kiss goodbye and whisper that I love her in her ear.

I call Max and he enters my study. I tell him about the phone call.

" Georg you need to be careful ". The Germans are trying to make Austria a part of Germany. You know how powerful they are" said Max.

" If the Germans and their Nazi party take over Austria then I will not be here. "I shouted.

" Georg you know that I don't have any political convictions " Max said.

" Well maybe you should" I said this time a little quieter. Max you know what the nazis stand for. They cannot be allowed to succeed. If they do the world will never be the same" 

" Georg enough, you should be thinking of Maria and the children. What about them" said Max

" I am thinking about Maria and the children. The children and any children that we have in the future will not grow up in a country run by those monsters" I say as I get my keys to the car. Max shakes his head and pats me on the shoulder and says" Enough discussion for the moment, go and meet your fiancée for lunch."

I look at Max and say goodbye. He doesn't get it. But he doesn't feel the same way about this country as I do. I get in the car and head into town. I go to the bank and post office. I look at my watch and realize it is almost time to meet Maria. I find a place to park and head over to the cafe. I find a secluded table and sit down. I look around and then I see her. I wave and she walks over to me. 

"Did you get everything done" I asked. She laughs at me and kisses me. I ask "Did I say something funny.

She tells me not to be too impatient" I talked to reverend Mother and she will contact the Bishop., he will probably want to meet with us. Reverend Mother also suggested that I stay at the abbey the night before the wedding" This was not what I wanted to hear. I know this is probably the appropriate thing to do but I still am not happy. 

" It's only one night darling " and then she says" Then I will be with you every night after that. I take her arms and put them around my neck. I take her and wrap my arms around her tight and kiss her deeply. I feel her hands run through my hair. My lips leave hers and go to her neck . My lips reach her ear and I whisper" every night so long as we both live." The waiter steps up and says" ahem are you ready to order." We both look at him and apologize. We order and Maria tells me about her day. We have a wonderful lunch. We decide to go for a walk in Mirabel gardens. We walk and I still can't believe she is mine. I forgot how beautiful the gardens were. We decide it's getting late and go to the car to head home.


	14. chapter7 Maria

The days pass and everyone is busy getting ready for the wedding. Georg and I have been with each other everyday. We take long walks and talk about the future. The evenings are spent listening to the children sing. Max is still trying to get Georg to let the children sing in the festival. I think it is a wonderful idea but Georg still won't agree. It is five days before the wedding. 

My dress is finished and I have taken it to the abbey. Reverend Mother has made arrangements for Georg and I to meet with the Bishop. The dressmaker calls the next day and says the girls dresses are done. Georg and I will pick them up after our meeting with the Bishop.

The Bishop explains the wedding ceremony. He also talks about marriage and the responsibilities that goes with it. "I can see you both love each other deeply and that is the most important thing in a marriage" the Bishop says. " I can see you will have a happy marriage".

We both smile at each other and Georg kisses my hand. We leave the abbey and go get the dresses. On the way home Georg looks at me and says" Only four more days." Are you getting nervous?

I look at him and say " a little, I get nervous thinking about walking down the aisle with everyone's eyes on me".Georg smiles and takes my hand" All you have to do is look up at the altar and you will see me." Just keep your eyes on me and you will be fine." I look at him and kiss him on the cheek.

The next couple days fly by . Everything is done. I count the number of guests that have responded and I'm astounded. Three hundred people. I don't know most of them. I just have to remember what Georg said and only look at him when I walk down the aisle. 

Tonight we decide to have a special dinner. Tomorrow morning I will go to the abbey to prepare for the wedding. We all sit down and talk. The children are so excited that most of them don't finish their dinner. Georg and I ask the children if what they want to do after dinner. They whisper between themselves and they decide they want Georg and I to sing a song. 

"We want you both to sing Edelweiss" said Liesl. Georg and I smiled and agreed. We walked into the living room and the children sat on the floor as Georg took my guitar and sat on the couch. I sat beside him and he started playing. He sang the first verse and then I joined him. I found myself looking into his eyes as he sang. He first looked at the children then at me. His eyes locked with mine and as we finished the song we couldn't stop looking at each other. The children clapped and we both smiled and looked at them.

"All right time for bed" Georg said. After some complaining the children kissed us goodnight and went upstairs." Let's take a walk" Georg said. He took my hand and we headed toward the lake. We both looked out at the beauty of the lake with the moon reflecting in the water. I looked at Georg and found he was staring at me.

"What are you thinking" he said as he put his arms around my waist. I turned to him and put my arms around his neck.

"I was just thinking about the wedding and being your wife. When I came here as the governess I thought I would be here only a short while. Then I came to love the children and I fell in love with you. Then I thought when I came back I had lost you. I never knew I could love anybody as much as I love you. Georg you occupy every part of my heart. I go to sleep dreaming of you and when I awake you are the first person I think of. When I am in your arms I never want you to let me go" I say as he smiles at me. 

"Maria when you came here you stirred emotions in me that I have not had since my first wife died. I shut out the children and everything they loved to do . Until the day we argued. You gave my children back to me. I thought I loved Elsa but as the days went by I found myself falling deeper in love with you. When you left I thought you were gone for good. When you returned I knew I couldn't marry Elsa. If I had told you before you left that I loved you we would be married already and you could be in my arms all night" Georg said. He took his hands from my waist and held my face. He touched his lips to mine and my body trembled. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he drew me closer. His kisses feel like fire on my lips. I wanted him. These feelings are getting stronger the longer he kisses me. His hands roam over my body and I can feel his heart racing. My hands go to his chest and I hear him moan. He whispers my name in my ear " Maria." I feel his hands go to my sides and he slides them up to where he touches my upper body. His touch sends my senses reeling. I moan and call his name. He pulls away and I moan in protest. 

" Maria as much as I want to make love to you, we have to wait" Georg says as he looks at me. I want you to be free to give yourself to me without reservation. I want our wedding night to be something you remember forever". 

I realize he is right. I smile and we walk back to the house. We kiss goodnight and I go up to bed. I pack the things that I will take to the abbey. The last thing I pack is my nightgown I bought for our wedding night. I smile and think to myself" I can't wait till Georg sees me in this. I pack it and I go to bed. 


	15. Chapter7 Georg

The days go by too slowly for me. It seems like forever until she will be my wife. We spend every day together and I fall deeper in love with her as time goes by. One of my favorite parts of our evenings is spent listening to the children sing. Max is still determined to change my mind about the children singing at the festival. I know Maria thinks it would be wonderful but I can't see them performing in public. It is five days until the wedding. My mind is filled with thoughts of Maria. I can't imagine my life without her and thank God everyday for sending her to us.

Maria and I head into town to meet with the Bishop and pick up the girls dresses .The Bishop explains the ceremony. He also tells us of the responsibilities of marriage. As he talks I watch her. She turns to me and I look into her eyes. People say ones eyes are the windows to their soul. I look into hers and I see nothing but love in them. I see the Bishop watching us.

" I can see you both love one another very much. This is the most important ingredient in a good marriage. I can see this will be a good marriage" he says smiling at both of us. I take her hand and gently kiss it. We go and pick up the dresses and head home. As we are driving home I look at her and I can see she is thinking about something. 

" Well four more days" I say. "Are you getting nervous?

" I guess a little" she says smiling. I keep thinking about walking down that aisle with all those people staring at me." 

I take her hand and say" all you have to do is look up at the altar where I will be standing and never take your eyes off me. Her eyes lock with mine and she smiles and kisses my cheek.

The next couple of days crawl by. Will this wedding ever get here I wonder. Tonight we decide to have a special dinner. The children are so excited about the wedding that they hardly eat any dinner. Maria and I ask the children what they would like to do after dinner. They whisper amongst themselves. 

"We want you and Mother to sing Edelweiss" says Liesl.

I look at Maria smile and we both nod yes. We all go into the living room. I take Marias guitar and I sit on the sofa. The children sit on the floor. Maria joins me. I sing the first verse and then Maria joins in. I look at the children and then at Maria. We finish the song and my eyes are focused only on her . The children clap and we smile at each other and look at the children.

" Time for bed" I say. Despite some complaining they kiss us goodnight and go up to bed. 

" Let's go for a walk" I say taking her hand. I decide to walk down to the lake. As we both look at the lake and the moon reflecting in the water.

My gaze goes to her. I put my arms around her waist and say" What are you thinking"

She begins by telling me "When I came her I thought I would only be here for a short while. Then I came to love the children and fell in love with you. When I came back I thought I had lost you." She said "I never thought I could love someone as much as I love you".You occupy my thoughts. I never want you to let me go when I am in your arms"

I look at her and say" When you came here you awakened emotions in me that I have not had since my first wife. The day we argued you showed me what I was missing. I thought I loved Elsa but each day I found myself falling more in love with you . When you left I thought you were gone for good. When you came back I knew I could never marry Elsa. If I had told you I loved you before you left we would be married now and you could be in my arms all night. I took my hand and held her face . I brought my lips to hers and kissed her. I pulled her closer and she wrapped her arms around my neck. Our bodies were so close that I could feel her heart pounding. her hands find my chest and I moan from the feel of her touch. My lips leave hers and I whisper her name in her ear" Maria" My lips cover hers and my hands slide up her sides. My hands find her upper body and I hear her moan my name. I could easily take her and make love to her but I decide instead to pull away despite her protests.

" Maria as much as I want to make love to you we have to wait" I say. I want you to be free to give yourself to me without reservation. I want our wedding night to be something you remember forever. She smiles and we walk back to the house. I kiss her goodnight and watch her walk up to her room. It takes every ounce of willpower for me not to follow her. Two more days and we will never be apart I say to myself as I go to my room. I lay there and look at the pillow next to me and think soon every morning I will see her sweet face there. 


	16. Chapter8 Maria

I awake and get dressed. I go downstairs and everyone is at breakfast.

" Good morning" I say as I come into the dining room. Georg gets up and greets me with a kiss. I sit down and eat . Franz comes in with a telegram for Georg. Georg reads it. 

" Its from the Chancellor, he wishes us well and sends his regrets. He will not be attending the wedding. It seems matters of state come first". I sigh with some relief. At least I don't have to worry about tripping in front of him.

" Georg I am all packed. I thought we could leave after breakfast" I say.

" So soon I thought we could spend the day together" he said sounding disappointed. 

I want to be with him too but Reverend Mother is expecting me.

" I'm sorry darling but Reverend Mother wanted to spend some time with me. She is the only family I had before coming here" I say trying to get him to understand. He looks at me and nods his head. 

" I understand darling, after tomorrow I will have you for the rest of my life" he says. We finish breakfast and I say goodbye to the children. They wave to us as we pull out of the driveway. The drive to the abbey is short and we are soon at the abbey gates. I ring the bell and wait. Georg takes my hand and pulls me to him. He kisses me on the cheek and then whispers in my ear" I love you. He places his lips on mine and tenderly kisses me. My arms wrap around him and I deepen the kiss. 

"Good Morning Maria" We part and I see Sister Margaretta as she opens the gate. Georg and I both look at each other and smile. Georg starts to walk in and I stop him.

" Sorry darling this is as far as you can go" I say. Georg stops. I put my hand on his face and he takes and kisses it. I look at him and mouth the words I love you. He does the same. I wave as I go through the door. Sister Margaretta takes me to my room. I put my suitcase away and I see my wedding dress hanging in the closet. One more day. My heart skips a beat. I decide to go see the other sisters. I see a group of them in the courtyard. They see me and walk over.

" Maria it is so good to see you" one of them says. I hug them and we sit and talk. they tell me they are looking forward to tomorrow. They know they won't be able to be inside the church but they will be watching from behind the gates. I go for a walk in the garden and I hear familiar voice. 

" Hello Maria" Reverend Mother comes up to me and hugs me. "Are you getting excited about tomorrow."

" I can't wait" I say. I just hope I can sleep tonight." We walk over to the benches and sit down.

" Maria I know I am not your mother but is there any questions you have" she says sweetly. I look at her and smile. 

" Georg has been married before and I don't know if I can be as good a wife and mother to him and the children as his first wife" I say.

" Maria I know how much you love The Captain and how much he loves you" she says. You have told me that the children are already calling you mother. They love you also. Love is a strong emotion. Maria just be yourself and you will be fine. You will be a wonderful Mother and a good wife to the Captain. We talk the rest of the afternoon and soon it is time for dinner .I go in and eat with the rest of the sisters. The only difference is that I sit with Reverend Mother. My mind goes to Georg. I wonder what he is doing I ask myself. Reverend Mother watches me. She takes my hand as if she knows what I am thinking. I smile back and ask to be excused.

I go to the chapel. I go to the altar and kneel. I bow my head and pray.

" Dear Father I ask that you bless my marriage and look down on Georg and I tomorrow. I pray that I am good wife to Georg. I love him more than life. Please give me the patience to be a good mother. I love the children so much and can't wait until I am their mother. I look up and say "Amen".

I go to my room and get ready for bed. Their is a knock at the door. I answer to come in. Sister Margaretta has a note for me. She smiles and hands it too me. She also hands me a bouquet of Edelweiss saying" A certain gentleman just delivered this." I close the door and open the note.

" My love, tomorrow we will become one. I want you to know you have made me the happiest man on the face of the earth. I love you and cannot wait till we are together as husband and wife. My arms ache for you and my lips burn for yours. Think of me as you close your eyes tonight as I will be dreaming of you. All my love Georg. 

I wipe the tears from my eyes. I look at the edelweiss and smile. I lay the Edelweiss next to me on the bed. I close my eyes and see his face. I drift blissfully asleep. 


	17. Chapter8Georg

I awake get dressed and go downstairs. The house is quiet as I go into the dining room. Franz brings me the paper and I sit down. Soon the silence is broken by seven running children. I laugh as they all come running in.

"Good morning father" they all say. They take their seats and Franz asks if he should bring breakfast.

" Yes I think Maria is sleeping in today" I say as I look at her empty chair. The children have just started breakfast when she comes in the room. I smile and get up to greet her with a kiss .Franz enters with a telegram and hands it to me.

I open at begin to read" It is from the chancellor. He send his regrets as he will not be able to attend the wedding. Matters of state keep him from coming". I look at Maria and hope she is not to disappointed.

" Darling I am all packed I thought you could take me to the abbey after breakfast" Maria says. 

I almost forgot. I know it is only for one night but I can't hide my disappointment.

" I thought we could spend the day together" I say hoping she changes her mind.

" I'm sorry darling but Reverend Mother is expecting me" she says. She is the only family I had until I came here". 

I look at her and I nod my head saying'' I understand, after tomorrow I will have you for the rest of my life" We finish breakfast and drive to the abbey. Maria rings the bell. I look at her and take her hand. I don't want her to go. I take her in my arms and kiss her cheek then whisper in her ear" I love you." I touch her lips with mine and kiss her . She wraps me in her arms and our kiss deepens. We break apart when we hear The gate open.

" Good morning Maria" the sister says. I look at Maria and we smile at each other. I start to walk in and Maria stops me. 

" Sorry darling this is as far as you go" she says. Maria puts her hand on my cheek and I take it and kiss it. Maria mouths the words I love and I do the same. She waves goodbye and steps beyond the door. I stand there and hope she might change her mind. I wait a couple of minutes and decide she isn't coming out. I walk back to the car. I say to myself it is only one night but I miss her all ready. I drive back home and find the children playing outside.

" Children would you like to go for a boat ride" I say to them. They spring to their feet and say a resounding " Yes." The rest of the day is spent with them. I can't help but laugh when I remember Maria and the children in the boat and how they all fell out. Even soaking wet she still was beautiful. We pull the boat up to the landing and we get out. We go inside and have dinner. I tell the children they need to get to bed early as tomorrow is a busy day. They say goodnight and I decide to go for a drive. I find myself restless as I drive to town. I park and decide to take a walk. I forget how beautiful Salzburg is. I decide to walk along the Salzach river. I watch the sunset over the mountains. I sit down on a bench and I write Maria a letter.

My love tomorrow we become one. I want you to know you have made me the happiest man on the face of the earth. I love you and cannot wait till we are together as husband and wife. My arms ache for you and my lips burn for yours. Think of me as you close your arms tonight as I will be dreaming of you. All my love Georg.

I walk to the abbey and along the way I stop at a flower stand. I pick out a bouquet of Edelweiss. I go to the abbey and ring the bell. The same sister from this morning comes to the gate.

" What can I do for you Captain" she says.

" Can you give this to Maria" I ask. She nods her head yes and I give her the letter and flowers. I say thank you and leave. As I walk I find myself in front of the cathedral. I haven't been to church since Agathe died. I go in and approach the altar. I kneel and bow my head.

"Dear Father" I begin. Tomorrow I marry the woman I love more than anything. She has changed my life in so many ways. I want to thank you for sending her to me. She truly is a gift from God". I pause and say Amen. 

As I drive toward the house I am filled with thoughts of her. As I walk the stairs to my room I find myself outside her bedroom door. I open the door and go in. I smile as I see her guitar in the corner. I walk over to the window. 

" Goodnight Maria, know that I love you" I say as I stare out the window. I leave her room and go to mine. I check that my uniform is ready. I make sure I have the train tickets to Paris. I also call the hotel to make sure everything is set for our honeymoon. I can't wait to show her Paris. I lay in bed and my eyes slowly close and I drift off to sleep. 


	18. Chapter9 Maria

I hear a knock on the door and open my eyes. 

" Who is it" I say. 

" It's Sister Margaretta" she says. " It's 8:00 and breakfast is ready. Reverend Mother said to wake you.

" Thank you I will be right there" I say as I rise out of bed. I put on a dress and go to the dining hall. Most of the sisters are already at work doing their daily chores. I go to Reverend Mothers table and sit.

" Did you sleep well Maria" she asks.

" Yes Mother " I say. " It is a lot quieter than the at the villa". The children are usually up and all talking at the same time". I usually get woken up by Gretl. She likes to snuggle with me and I can never resist her." 

" Yes it is quiet here" she says. " But I think you miss all that noise." I laugh and nod my head in agreement. My mind wonders back to yesterday and the breakfast at home. I miss the children.

I finish my breakfast and go back to my room. It is time for me to get ready. Reverend Mother, Sister Margaretta and Sister Berthe come to help me dress. I slip on my dress and Sister Margaretta buttons up the back. 

" I have a mirror in my suitcase" I say. "Can you get it for me Sister Berthe? Sister Berthe goes to my suitcase. As she is looking for the mirror she takes out my nightgown. I look at her and I can feel my face getting flush. She find the mirror and hands it to me. As Sister Margaretta places my veil on my head I look at myself in the mirror. I gasp as I look at myself.

" Maria you are breathtaking" Reverend Mother says. The sisters made my veil. A ring of Edelweiss surrounded by soft netting. I put my shoes on and we head toward the chapel. Just before I walk into the courtyard that leads to the church we stop. The sisters fix my veil and I step down the stairs and kneel before Reverend Mother for her blessing. I stand and walk across the courtyard and into the church. Reverend Mother opens the iron gate and I walk through. I see Liesl and she hands me my bouquet. I look at the roses and take in their fragrance. Liesl fixes the train on my dress. I turn to look at the sisters and smile. They smile back. I hear the gate close and I turn and smile at Liesl. I watch as Marta and Gretl start up the aisle. I turn and Liesl starts up. I look up at the altar and see him. Our eyes meet and My heart leaps. I want to run to him but I slowly walk up the aisle. My eyes never leave him. I have never seen him in his uniform. He looks so handsome. I reach the stairs and look down as I walk up. I reach the top stair and our eyes meet again. He reaches out his hand to mine and I give it to him. We walk to towards the Bishop our eyes never leaving each other. We kneel and the Bishop starts the ceremony. 

We say our vows and He takes my hand and places my wedding ring on it. He reaches down and kisses my hand. I look at him and tears start to come to my eyes. He sees them and wipes them away. The Bishop declares us husband and wife. Georg takes my shoulders and slowly pulls me toward him. I close my eyes as I feel our lips touch. He pulls me closer and kisses me deeply. I never want to leave our embrace. Georgs lips leave mine and he smiles at me. We turn and he takes my hand in his as we walk down the stairs and down the aisle. We go outside and Georg takes me in his arms and kisses me deeply. The children run to us. Georg picks up Gretl and she hugs him. Liesl takes my hand and kisses my cheek. We are surrounded by the children. We get in the cars and head back to the house. We form the reception line. Georg introduces me to each person that comes down the line. 

I lean and whisper in his ear" I hope you realize I will never remember them all". 

Georg laughs and whispers" I am having a hard time remembering them." the last guest greets us and the reception begins. Georg and I watch as the children talk and laugh. Dinner is soon over and the dancing starts. Georg and I dance first. As we dance Georg holds me close. 

" I love you" he says quietly. I put my cheek against his and hold him in my arms. The dance ends and we slowly part. Someone taps me on the shoulder. I turn and Friedrich bows and asks me to dance. I smile and we start. I watch as Georg takes Liesl by the hand and they start to dance. The reception goes into the early evening. 

I am talking with a distant relative of Georgs when he takes my hand and says it is time we go. We say goodbye and go to the train station. We wave goodbye to the children and Max. We arrive in Paris a couple of hours later. We take a cab to the hotel. Georg checks in and we follow the bellboy to our suite. The bellboy opens the door and we go in. The suite is beautiful. As Georg tips the bellboy I go out on the balcony. The view is amazing. I suddenly get very nervous. What if I make a mistake. Georg is experienced. I on the other hand have never been with a man. In fact Georg was the first man I ever kissed. Should I turn the lights off or does he want them on. In school we didn't have many classes in sex education. I know how children are born but the emotions involved with it scare me. I stand there and I don't hear him come up behind me. " Maria are you all right" he asks. I turn and try not to show how nervous I am. 


	19. Chapter9 Georg

I wake and blink my eyes as the sun shines through the window. I sit up and I hear a knock at my door.

" Come in" I say. The door opens and I see Gretl peek around the corner. I smile and reach out to her. She jumps on the bed and hugs me.

" Good Morning. I say. " What are you doing up?" 

" Everyone is up" Gretl says. " Liesl is in the bathtub and Marta is eating breakfast. The boys are outside and Louisa is busy fixing her hair".

" My goodness you all have been busy this morning" I say. " Whats the special occasion? I ask her.

" Now father don't you remember we are marrying Fraulein Maria today" she says sounding slightly annoyed.

" We, I thought I was the one getting married" I said laughing.

" We decided that because she is marrying you and you have all of us that she would have to marry us too" she said. I hug her and smile. She hops down and runs down the hall. I decide to get up and dress. I go downstairs and people are everywhere. They are preparing for the reception. I go in the dining room and read the paper and have breakfast.

" Good morning Georg, ready for today" Max says as he sits down. I watch as he fills his plate and pours coffee. 

" I wish the wedding was right now" I say. "I miss her Max" I want us together".

"Patience Georg it won't be long until you see her" said Max . I get up and look out the window. I ask myself why the hours are going so slow.

" Georg why don't you go upstairs and take a long bath . "It will relax you" says Max. I nod my head in agreement and go to my room. I draw my bath and relax. My mind relaxes and I am feeling better. Franz knocks on the door and says I should get ready. I dry off and put my uniform on. I slide my sword in the sheath and head downstairs. 

I see the children at the bottom of the stairs. They look so grown up. I walk down to greet them.

" Father how handsome you are" Liesl says as she gives me a kiss on my cheek. "It's been a long time since you were in your uniform." I smile and we all leave for the abbey. We pull up to the front and get out. Liesl, Gretl, and Marta stay at the front to wait for Maria. The rest of us take our places in front. I wait anxiously for the start of the wedding. I hear the organ begin and my focus is on the back of the church. I look and finally I see her. the gate opens and she enters. Liesl hands her the bouquet of roses. I watch as Gretl and Marta start up the aisle. Next is Liesl. I watch as Maria looks up. My eyes lock on her and I smile at her. She is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. Her eyes burn into mine. It seems like forever until she finally walks up the stairs and I reach out my hand to hers. Our eyes never move from each other. We walk hand in hand up to the bishop. We kneel and the Bishop begins the ceremony.

We each say our vows and I place the ring on Marias finger. I take her hand and kiss the ring. She looks at me and I see a tear start to roll down her cheek. I brush it away nd the Bishop declares us husband and wife.

I take her and slowly bring her towards me. Our lips meet and I kiss her deeply wrapping her in my arms. I feel her deepen the kiss and the feeling sends a shiver down my spine. I decide to break the kiss realizing that the whole church is watching. I smile at her and we turn and hand in hand walk down the aisle. Once outside UI take her once again in my arms and kiss her again. The children run to us. I scoop up Gretl as she hugs my neck. I look over at Maria and see Liesl with her. The children surround us. We all get into the cars and head to the house.

We form a reception line and I find myself having a hard time remembering all the guests names. 

I laugh as Maria says" Georg I hope you don't think I will remember all their names.

I whisper in her about me not remembering who they are. The last guest greets us and we go in for dinner. I delight in watching the children, they are having a wonderful time. Dinner ends and Maria and I start the first dance. I hold her close and whisper in her ear" I love you". The dance end and I watch as Friedrich asks Maria to dance. I then ask Liesl to dance. The evening progresses and I find Maria and rescue her from a distant relative. I tell her it is time to go. We drive to the train station and wave goodbye to the children and Max. I a couple hours we are in Paris. I register at the hotel and we go to the suite. The bellboy opens the door and we go in. I look at Maria and sense that she is a little nervous and perhaps scared. I tip the bellboy and he leaves. I watch her go to the balcony. I decide to take things slow so that she won't be scared. I know she has never been with a man. She spent most of her life with nuns. She knows nothing of being intimate with a man. I want our first night to be pleasurable and loving. I walk up behind her and ask" Maria are you all right" She turns to me and looks scared. This is the last thing I want. I love her and I want to show her. My body aches for her. I just look at her and I want to take her and make love to her. I decide instead to try a slower approach. 


	20. Chapter10 Maria

"Yes" I reply trying to hide my nervousness" I was looking at the city. It's so beautiful from up here."

Georg walks over to me and puts his arm around me. I tremble at his touch.

" Are you cold" he asks. 

Hiding the fact that I am a little scared I nod yes. He walks me into the suite and over to the fireplace. We both sit.

" Have I told you how beautiful you are" He says as he squeezes my hand.He reaches up with his finger and touches my cheek. His touch calms my nerves. I put my head on his chest and he wraps his arms around me. My nervousness wanes as I look into his eyes. He gently reaches his lips to mine. My pulse racing I kiss him deeper. His lips move from mine and descend on my shoulder.

I am breathless as his lips reach my ear and I hear him whisper " I love you" Tonight starts our new life. With you by my side everything is possible. I was a lonely man when you came to my home. You brought me back to life. I was able to live and love again".

I am no longer nervous as he again kisses me. I feel him reach behind me and I feel the buttons on my dress being undone. I stop kissing him and look at him smiling. I turn around so that he can get to the buttons easier. As each button is undone I feel his lips softly kiss the skin on my back. The pleasure this sends through my body causes me to moan with each kiss. Georg slowly pulls the dress off my shoulders. He turns me to face him. As he kisses me his hands push the dress down to my hips. Our lips still touching and his arms around me we stand. My dress falls to the floor. Georg steps back and allows me to step out of the dress.

His lips leave mine and go to my bare shoulders. He starts to slowly push the straps from my slip off my shoulder. The desire to touch his bare skin overtakes me as I start to undo his buttons on his shirt. His hands stop me. I watch as he walks over to the light switch and turns off the light. He walks back over to me and takes my hands in his. He kneels down in front of the fireplace. He slowly pull me down. We smile at each other as we both kneel, our bodies barely touching. I slowly unbutton his shirt and take it off him. I touch his skin and he shudders. He reaches up and throws the pillows from the couch onto the fur rug that is under us. He takes his hands and slides the straps from my slip off my shoulder. The slip slides off my body and I am suddenly aware that Georg is looking at me. I see the desire in his eyes and I feel awkward and cast my eyes downward.

I feel his touch as he lifts my chin up so that my eyes meet his.

" Maria look into my eyes" he whispered " God created our bodies and there is nothing to be shy about." 

He takes his hands from my face and slowly his fingers are touching my neck. I close my eyes and moan as my body reacts to his touch. My eyes close at the intense pleasure I feel as his fingers touch my chest. His hands caress the front of my body and I open my eyes and smile to show him how much I am enjoying this. He kisses me and slowly lays me down on the pillows. I watch as he stands and finishes getting undressed. I watch him and my eyes widen at the sight of his body. He lays next to me and pulls me to him. My skin burns with the heat that our bodies produce. As our bodies are finally joined as one he whispers" I love you in my ear. I can't help but cover his mouth with mine. We make love for ours until our bodies can't take anymore .

I smile as I lay my head on his chest.

" Georg I never knew I could be this happy" I sigh. " You have made me feel more loved and wanted than any other person in my life.

Georg holds me tighter and says" You have made my life so complete. You are everything that I need and desire. You are a fantasy that I no longer have to wonder about. I dreamed about this night many times and I am glad we waited. It made tonight special. Maria you have given me the greatest gift a man could ask for"

" Georg you were so patient and loving I was so nervous that I would do something wrong but you guided me and made me feel at ease" I said looking up at him. He kisses my forehead and I wrap my arm around him. I close my eyes and feel a blanket cover us. With our bodies wrapped around each other I drift peacefully asleep.


	21. Chapter 10 Georg

Last chapter Warning PG13 Bordering On R. Racy Scene

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I go next to her and smile.

" Yes I was looking at the city. It's so beautiful from up here" she says. I put my arm around her and I can feel her trembling.

" Are you cold" I ask. She nods yes and we walk inside. I take her hand and we walk over to the fireplace and sit on the couch. 

" Have I told you how beautiful you are" I say as I squeeze her hand. I take my finger and touch her cheek. She closes her eyes and sighs. I sense her start to relax. She puts her head on my shoulder and I hold her.

She lifts her head and looks at me. Her eyes look into mine. My lips cannot resist touching hers. I gently kiss her and she slowly responds. I move from her lips to her neck and then to her shoulder. I hear her breathe heavier as my lips reach her ear" Maria" I whisper "I love you " I look into her eyes and say" tonight starts our new life. With you by my side everything is possible. I was a lonely man when you came to my home. You brought me back to life. I was able to live and love again."

She looked at me and I could see that she was more and more at ease as time went on. I kissed her again this time I let my fingers find the buttons of her dress. As I started to unbutton them she stopped kissing me and looked into my eyes. She gave me a shy smile and shifted her body so it would be easier for me. Now facing away from me I slowly undid each button. As the opening of the dress increased I would kiss her bare back softly. With each kiss she would quietly moan. With the last button undone I slowly pushed the dress off her shoulders. As I turned her towards me my mouth once again found hers. My hands pushed the dress towards her hips. Our lips still touching and my arms around her I pulled us up to a standing position. The dress fell to the floor. I stepped back to allow her to step out of the dress. As my lips left hers they found her shoulder . My hands slowly pushed the straps of her slip off her shoulders. I feel her hands on my shirt as she attempts to undo the buttons. I put my hands on hers and motion for her to wait. I walk over to the light switch and turn off the light. I walk back over to her and take her hands. I kneel in front of the fireplace and slowly pull her down. We both smile at each other as we kneel, our bodies barely touching. She unbuttons my shirt and slides it off me. The sensation of her hands on my bare skin makes me that more aroused. I reach over to the couch and throw the pillows down on the fur rug surrounding us. I take my hands and slowly slide the straps of her slip off her shoulders. As the slip slowly descends off her body I am struck at how beautiful her body is. The light from the fire reflects off her body. She sees the way I look at her and her eyes look down as if she is shy about me seeing her body. I take my finger and lift her chin so that her eyes meet mine.

" Maria look into my eyes" I whispered. " God created our bodies and there is nothing to be shy about". 

I take my hands and slowly move them from her face to her neck. I lightly touch her neck with my fingers and this causes her to close her eyes and moan. My fingers fall to her chest. My hands caress the front of her body and I see her open her eyes and smile. I reach to her again and kiss her. I slowly lay her back until her head rests gently on a pillow. I stand and as I undress she watches me. Her eyes widen as the last of my clothes find the floor. I slowly lay down beside her. I pull her to me. The fire our bodies produce, being so close, will take a long time to extinguish. Our bodies blissfully joined as one I whisper " I love you" in her ear. She covers my mouth with hers . We make love for hours until exhaustion catches up with us.

We lay in each others arms. She smiles at me and places her head on my chest.

" Georg I never knew I could be this happy" she sighs. "You have made me feel more loved and wanted than any other person in my life."

I hold her closer and say "You have made my life so complete". "You are everything that I need and desire." You are a fantasy that I no longer have to wonder about. I dreamed about this night many times and I am glad we waited. It made tonight special. You have given me the greatest gift a man could ask for".

" Georg you were so patient and loving. I was so nervous that I would do something wrong but you guided me and made me feel at ease "she said looking up at me. I kiss her forehead and she wraps her arm around me. I watch as her eyes close . I grab a blanket that was next to the fireplace and throw it over us. Our bodies wrapped around each other we slowly drift off to sleep. 


End file.
